


Last letter to Sirius

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's last.letter to.sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last letter to Sirius

*"Dear Sirius"**"

 

You're dead I know. This is just so hard for me to write. I've never thought of myself writing to someone dead, but I decided that this would be a good time. Do you remember in my fifth year? Actually it was the Summer of that...well do you remember when we danced under the stars? I remember completely..."*""

"Sirius, Molly saids that it's time for desert if you want any." I told Sirius as he sat on the roof, I had no idea of WHY he was sitting on the roof. To me it was rather...odd. 

"Tell her I'm not really that hungry." replied Sirius.

"Are you sure? You haven't really been eating that much." I told him.

"I'm positive Hermione, and thanks for worrying."

"No problem Sirius, No problem at all."

"*Sirius you were never a problem for me. You were always there when I needed you, and I was always there when you needed me. We would have made the best soul mates possible...to bad it had to go so wrong...so so wrong.*"

"What music are you listening to?" I asked after a few minutes passed. I had just now noticed that he was playing music, it was very beautiful.

"Classical." stated Sirius.

"I love classical." I whispered softly.

"Really?" asked Sirius, staring at me. I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I was thinking...how on Earth could a teenage girl like classical music? No, correction love classical music.

"I just find it comforting." I told him.

"Ah..." said Sirius.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes Sirius could be really annoying but other times...

"You want to dance?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked a bit taken back.

"I asked do you want to dance?"

"*I remember that I was very confused by that question. You, Sirius Black was asking me to dance! I just couldn't believe that you were doing so. I remember thinking 'this isn't right' but when you took me in your arms, I felt as though it was right.*"

"Of course." I told him. He took me in his arms, and we danced slowly.

"Your not that bad at dancing." he told me.

"Your not that bad yourself." I smiled lightly when I said this. He twirled me around a couple of times, and I felt like nothing in the world mattered, only Sirius and I mattered at that very moment. Wait, was there a Sirius and I?

"*That night I was so confused as we were dancing, I didn't know whether we should be dancing or not, was it a crime? I felt like a awful person as well. I knew that it shouldn't happen, but I just wanted someone so badly, I wanted you so badly.*"

"Sirius, have you ever wanted something that you couldn't have?" I asked, startling him slightly.

"Yes." he said softly.

"Who?" I asked.

"You."

"*Me. You wanted me Hermione Granger! I couldn't believe that you wanted me. It just wasn't possible. I mean, you were my best friends godfather...what would happen if he got a hold of this infomation? What would he say?*"

"M-Me?" I stammered, not really believing what I was hearing, was he actually telling me that he wanted me? No he couldn't possibly...

"I've wanted you Hermione since your third year...Hermione do you love me back?"

"*When you had asked this, there was a long akward silence between the both of us. I knew that it couldn't happen...it was probably wasn't meant to be. So I then had answered your question.*"**

"No."

"*You looked hurt when I said this but somehow you understood why I had said this. I saw the look in your eyes though...they looked at me with longing.*"

"I understand." Sirisu smiled lightly at me. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you later Hermione." I had forgotten about the main reason of why I had came up here in the first place, and I soon realize that you hadn't really gone to bed at all...you had lied.

"*And I had cried myself to sleep that night, even though you didn't know...I wouldn't want you to know anyways. So now as I sit here writing this letter, tears begins to fall my eyes and I wonder why I had said such a thing. Would things have been different? Of course things would have been different, if I had just told you that I loved you too we would probably be together.  
So that's why I'm writing this Letter to you, to explain to you why I said no. It was because I was afraid Sirius. I was afraid that you would hurt me, and I didn't want that Sirius, I didn't want that to happen I didn't want to be hurt...

So I am here to say goodbye, goodbye to all of our good moments and our bad. I'll always love you Sirius and this is my goodbye...

I love you. And I hope that you rest in peace.

 

Love Hermione*"

Hermione glanced down at the letter, she smiled when she saw that it was written well. She then looked down at the grave stone in front of her and tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Sirius Black  
Beloved Godfather  
And beloved friend  
We shall miss him greatly

"Yes we shall." whispered Hermione. She dropped the letter on the grave stone, and with one last glance at the grave stone and the letter she walked away. Before leaving the grave yard she whispered "Goodbye Sirius, may you rest in peace."

*The End*


End file.
